


Maybe it's the High Altitude

by CaptainoftheRirenShip



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Canon Non-Binary Character, Foursome, Multi, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainoftheRirenShip/pseuds/CaptainoftheRirenShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foursome smut on a plane. That's literally it. ErenxLevixErwinxHange. Extremely explicit. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe it's the High Altitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sorkari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorkari/gifts).



> *drops 6k words of smut here and crawls back under rock*

 

"Eren, your turn to deal with first class flight."

"Me? _Ugh-"_

The brunet's complaints were cut off when Annie whirled around and walked off, presumably to not have to listen to him. He found himself grinning at her back and shaking his head in amusement. They were the managers of all the flight attendants, so of course, they were the only ones entrusted with first class. And, of course, first class nearly always included prissy rich kids, dangerous mafia looking guys, or stuck up politicians. Nearly every single type got handsy. Needless to say, it was a drag, so they always threw each other under the bus to deal with it.

Still, he couldn't resent Annie for it. She probably got treated worse than him.

Sighing, he straightened his uniform and rolled his shoulders. He only had about five more minutes before he absolutely had to go out there, and he always needed to brace himself for the inevitable. He took a moment to stretch and breathe deep, then pulled a pocket mirror out and smiled at his reflection. Nailed it. A person couldn't yet tell he hated the world, which meant he was good to go.

"Alright, girls," he said, raising his voice just loud enough for them all to hear, and movement halted as all heads turned toward him. "Last flight of the shift, alright? Keep going strong! We've had a few rough customers tonight -" Like sexual harassment in third class, a physical altercation, and inappropriate catcalls were just small disruptions. "- but we've had worse days. You can do it!"

"Just smile and come to me or Eren if anything goes wrong," Annie added from the other end of the room. "We'll take care of it."

And that was that, their final pep talk of the night. No more prolonging. The pilot's voice came over the PA, and then Eren found himself walking down the aisle.

The first-class section was very empty at this hour, thank God, and he only had a few people to introduce himself to. Towards the back were three people, the co-CEOs of a law firm and their vice president. Of course, he always looked at the seating chart for first-class and knew the flight members before they came on. Company heads were always his least favorite. He put on his best, most relaxed customer service smile and approached the other three taken seats, slightly relaxed by the boisterous laughter that erupted from nowhere, even if it startled him.

"Excuse me," he started, catching their attention before he started speaking. Three heads turned toward him, and for a second, he was breathless.

The furthest from him was absolutely stunning. Tall, broad-shouldered, blond, and handsome. He was a lady-killer, Eren could immediately tell. Perhaps not willingly - he also looked, at first glance, fairly nice - but there was no doubt women flocked to him. Ice-blue eyes locked on him, and thick eyebrows raised slightly. Eren instinctively tried to discreetly straighten his already pristine uniform, even though the man's suit jacket was thrown unceremoniously over the arm of the chair and his tie was loosened considerably.

The middle one was impossible to discern gender-wise, but rather attractive as either sex. Long brown hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, and long bangs framed their face. Rectangular glasses were perched on their nose, and Eren was shocked to see them in pajamas. Odd figures covered the shirt and pants in a consistent pattern, but Eren tried not to stare. Pretty, long-lashed brown eyes stared up at him, and a smile faded on their soft-looking lips, making Eren assume they were the one who had just been cackling.

The final one, the man closest to him, was the shortest one. Inky black locks hung over startlingly silver blue eyes that looked up at him in visible disdain. Something changed in those eyes when they landed on him, and then his entire face was suddenly an impassive mask. He was in a crisp tie with a cravat at his neck, white and pristine. His entire appearance was flawless and beautiful in an otherworldly way, and Eren felt that no matter how many times he ironed his uniform in the mornings, he would never match that level of impeccably neat.

With all of their gazes on him, he felt like a tasty piece of prey, and tried not to run from these dead sexy predators.

"Hi, I'm Eren Jaeger, your flight attendant!" the brunet managed with his typical, bubbly customer service smile, somehow with his voice unwavering. Years of experience, he supposed. "It's an honor to be at your service. If you need anything, just let me know!"

Oh, fuck. Those gazes turned undeniably wanting, all three of them, and he forced himself not to visibly shudder. The one with glasses was worrying their bottom lip between their teeth, eyes sliding back and forth between the men surrounding them in silent communication. The blond gave him what was at first glance a relaxed smile, but under that was a predator, a wolf eying its prey. The ravenet seemed to judge him silently, eyes roving over his form as a hand moved up to his mouth, tracing that soft-looking lip with his thumb.

Eren was so fucked.

"Nice to meet you, Eren," the blond practically purred, and Eren nearly melted, finding himself weak-kneed. "I'm Erwin Smith, co-CEO of Survey."

"And I'm Hange Zoe." The brunet's smile was sweet and welcoming, but a darkness showed in the eyes hidden by glasses. "I'm the vice president for Survey. Nice to meet you."

"Levi Ackerman," the final one said. "The other CEO for Survey." That was all. A man of few words, it seemed, though the words were pointless. Eren didn't need words to understand the desire swirling in silver depths.

"I - uh, it's very nice to meet you all!" Shit, he couldn't be stuttering like this! It was _not_ good to lose his cool. "If you need anything at all, please, let me know! I'll be happy to serve."

The one in the middle gave a catlike grin, pulling their hair out of its ponytail so the messy locks tumbled over their shoulders. They batted their eyelashes, looking extremely feminine in that moment. But then they were pulling their hair into a messy bun, the grin widening into something almost malicious, and suddenly that pretty face was all power and authority. "I'm sure we'll find a way for you to service us," they said in a low, suggestive tone.

"Hange."

Erwin spoke up, a commanding undercurrent in the name, though the same unrestrained lust and desire was also audible. A hand crept toward their thigh, and Eren couldn't help but stare in interest. A blush rapidly spread across his cheeks as he watched Hange allow him entry, embracing the hand between their legs and closing their thighs as strong digits moved further up. When turquoise eyes darted back up to meet icy blue, Eren nearly squeaked at the fact that the blue orbs were trained intently on him.

"Pardon them. They're rather blunt." Erwin gave a charming smile. "We won't force you into anything you don't want."

A firm, pointed squeeze of the hand followed his words, and a sharp moan alerted him to how the man's hands had crept to that sweet junction between Hange's thighs. Their back arched off the seat with a high-pitched keen and they jerked their hips forward into the fingers, which were rubbing firmly and relentlessly in a way Eren couldn't take his eyes off of. Hange's eyes squeezed shut and their hips started in slow, sensual circles against the stimulating digits. Their soft whines and gasps tainted the air as they helplessly rutted against Erwin's fingers, nails digging into the plush armrests.

Eren licked his lips, his mouth suddenly very dry and pants probably much too tight. He hooked a finger into his collar and tugged it aside slightly, trying to cool down some. "I-I . . . uh, airline policy c-clearly states -"

"How many other passengers are in first class?" Levi spoke up suddenly, silver eyes darting none-too-subtly from Eren's own to the bulge in his pants. The brunet mouthed wordlessly, earning a small scowl from the co-CEO. Before he knew it, a hand was yanking him down by the collar, and warm breath tickled his face at the next words. As he started into that stormy blue, he barely caught, "Well, Jaeger? I'm not a patient man."

Eren could barely speak without his lips brushing against Levi's soft ones. Teal orbs couldn't tear away from the ones meeting them, and Eren took a shaky breath before stammering, "J-Just you three."

The deep chuckle in response had a shiver chasing down his spine, and Eren's breath caught in his throat when his chin was grasped firmly. He could have sworn his heartbeat was audible, it was pounding so viciously against his ribcage.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

A sharp intake of breath was all he could manage when suddenly smooth lips danced at his own, not kissing, but teasing him with butterfly touches. He found himself nearly chasing Levi's lips, the desire to claim them strong, but they twisted up into a smirk before he could. A tongue darted out before he could react, tracing his lower lip, but was back out of reach the moment Eren tried to lay claim to it. A frustrated whine left him, and he opened eyes he hadn't realized were squeezed shut. Amused blue-silver stared back at him, one eyebrow quirked.

"Be a good boy, Jaeger, and make sure we won't be walked in on."

Another jolt ran up his spine, stronger this time, as Levi released him and roughly shoved him in the direction of the door. He licked his lips, holding back a whine at the taste of the man remaining there.

"Do - d-do I -?"

"You do as you please, Eren," Erwin purred to him, smiling politely even as Hange writhed in their seat. Louder, longer moans were being drawn from them now, and saliva leaked from the corners of their mouth from what was undeniably immense pleasure, but Eren knew he wasn't allowed to dwell. He had a task to perform, and it didn't include drooling over the erotic display before him. Swallowing hard, he nodded and turned away.

He'd never been out of first class so quickly. He slammed the door behind him and leaned against it, covering his mouth as he breathed hard. His knees buckled, and he nearly crumpled to the floor in the kitchen. For a brief moment he considered heading to the employee bathroom and just jerking one out there, but he knew it wouldn't be enough. Besides, he knew he was expected. So, after a few deep breaths, he schooled his expression and rearranged his apron - just in time for Annie to walk through the curtain on the other side.

"How are things in first class?" she questioned quietly, all too aware of the possibility of eavesdroppers. Once upon a time, they had been stupid enough to trash talk a rich foreigner, and they had overheard. Now they knew better.

"Can you handle the girls and everything else?" Eren asked, just as quiet, and in an instant, Annie knew. The tiniest of smirks quirked her lips, and she crossed her arms.

"You look a little flustered, Jaeger."

"Three gorgeous passengers trying to get in your pants does that."

Annie blew out a sigh, looking mildly jealous. "Damn, why did I push this shift on you?"

Eren forced a laugh, dry-washing his face. When his hands fell away, his expression was serious again. "Do you have it covered or not?"

"Calm down. I've got it." Annie nodded towards the door. "Go for it."

No sooner were the words out of her mouth than Eren was slipping back through the door and locking it behind him.

"Haah - _ahh - !_ Hnng, _Erwin - "_

The moans reached his ears instantly, and he hoped no one had heard them when he opened the door either time. Immediately his eyes locked on Hange, facing away from him this time. They were in Erwin's lap now, the former pressed close against taut muscles as both of their hips moved, rolling and grinding in perfect sync. The euphoric noises were so strangely arousing; Eren had never been so turned on by someone else experiencing such pleasure before. Strong hands were settled on Hange's hips, keeping them in place as Erwin thrust up against them.

"God, fuck, such a good little slut . . . "

He was so distracted, it took him a moment to realize - where was Levi?

As if on cue, hands slid onto his waist, and a firm body pressed into him from behind. "Good boy," a smooth, honeyed voice purred into his ear. Lips trailed down to his jaw, then neck, mumbling against his skin. "For a second there, we were worried you wouldn't join us."

Eren exhaled shakily, willing his heart to slow down. It raced in his chest, thumping against his rib cage so loudly he was surprised Levi hadn't commented on it. "Who _wouldn't_ come back?" he managed, clinging desperately to coherent speech as Levi's hands slid slowly, creeping lower and gently caressing the inside of his thighs.

"A few, here and there," Levi responded, hands creeping further up, still massaging and kneading the skin under his fingertips. "But, oddly enough, none of them ones we were particularly interested in."

"Are you interested in me?" Eren asked breathlessly, instinctively turning his head as his cheeks flared.

All that succeeded in doing was to draw his attention towards Hange and Erwin, the former's moans growing higher in pitch as the movement of their hips grew frantic, the latter's groans muffled by his mouth on Hange's neck. Hange's voice raised in a high keen, and their hips bucked relentlessly, stuttering slightly as a stream of beautiful cries left their lips. Erwin's hips moved in perfect tandem, grinding up relentlessly against his partner's. They slowed, finally, as Hange's voice tapered off into heavy pants, and Eren realized with a jolt that his breathing was ragged as well. He hadn't even been a part of it, and he was this flustered - ?

"I'm still talking to you, brat."

Eren's vision whited for a moment in raw pleasure, and a throaty moan forced its way out of his throat. He hadn't even noticed Levi's hand make its way to the bulge in his pants until he was palming his concealed erection, grinding the heel of his palm relentlessly while Eren squirmed. His eyes squeezed shut of their own volition as sparks of pleasure raced up his spine. Gasps and whines filled his ears - were those his own? - that only raised in pitch when he felt smooth lips drag along the length of his neck.

"Now, where was I . . . ?" Levi's voice was so smooth, like he wasn't even affected by any of it. "I do believe you asked me a question, didn't you?"

"I - _hnngh -_ I - !"

Eren could only manage noises, barely even processing the question with the delicious friction turning his mind to mush. Apparently, Levi wasn't satisfied with the lack of an answer, because suddenly the euphoric grinding of his palm halted, and one a bruising grip held Eren's hips in place as he tried to rut against the still hand. Levi let out a dark chuckle at the mindless attempts at grinding, his lips trailing back up to the boy's ear, his teeth sinking none-too-gently into the lobe. A sharp cry met the bite, and Levi allowed himself a small, satisfied curve of the lips.

"P-Please, sir," the brunet gasped out.

"Ah-ah, call me Levi," the older man hummed. "I think you can wait, you impatient shit. I still haven't answered your question."

Eren let out an impatient whine then, his head falling to the side as he attempted to regulate his breathing. The noise elicited a breathy chuckle. What an insufferable _tease_. Eren didn't care anymore if they were interested in him above their other sexual partners. He just wanted that pleasure back. He was sure that later he would be embarrassed at the desperation he was displaying, but for the moment, he didn't care.

"I'd have to say, you're the first to catch our eyes so quickly."

Eren's eyes flew open as a hand toyed with his zipper, and he let a needy whine slip past his lips, before he realized with a jolt that there were still two hands planted firmly on his hips. The hand finally managed to get his zipper down, and then there were four hands on him, one pair pulling his pants down impatiently. Then there were six, and a gasp left his lips as the buttons on his shirt were popped off and large, calloused hands tweaked his nipples. Hange tugged down his boxers next, and Eren's mind was sent reeling when they suddenly took his achingly hard cock into their mouth.

One of Erwin's hands grabbed Eren's, and the other replaced one of Levi's on his hip. Levi mirrored the position, and his lips latched onto the brunet's neck. A throaty moan tore from his throat as Hange's tongue lapped at the angry red head of his cock, only for Erwin's lips to muffle the noise. His lips and tongue moved messily against the blond's, his hips bucking harshly into the wet warmth engulfing his length. The startled moan in response from Hange caused blinding vibrations that sent white-hot sparks up Eren's spine. He tried desperately to thrust deeper down the brunette's throat, but the hands on his hips stopped him this time, resulting in a high, wanton whine, swallowed by Erwin's hungry lips.

Heat was pooling quickly in his abdomen. Eren tried to pull back from Erwin's lips to warn them, to stop them before he blew his load down Hange's throat, but the blond chased his lips, and Levi's teeth sinking into the crook of his neck rendered him completely speechless. It was impossible to say anything past the blinding haze of mixed pain and pleasure and Erwin's tongue caressing his own, his teeth tugging at his lower lip, and Eren could only give a high-pitched keen to herald his release before white, hot fluid was spurting from his cock.

Hange milked him of every last drop as his knees went weak, and Erwin's kisses turned gentle, Levi's apologetic. A handkerchief gingerly wiped at the drool on his chin, and Eren whined slightly when Hange's mouth finally left his flaccid member.

"Did you like it?"

It took entirely too long for Eren to get his voice working again, so instead he settled on an enthusiastic nod, head spinning. An amused chuckle left Erwin at the response. Levi finally released him, and both men helped steady him.

"Is . . . is that it?" Eren hesitantly asked, glancing up at Erwin, who was the closest. His gaze quickly darted from the mesmerizing blue when Hange cackled, finding himself unable to meet any of their stares.

"Is that all," Hange repeated to themselves, amusement clear in their tone. They tapped a finger under Eren's chin, forcing his eyes to meet theirs. "Honey, this was only one round."

"They're right," Erwin said, smile twisting into something slightly more sinister. "And Levi hasn't even come yet."

"But I'm sure you can take care of that for me, can't you, Jaeger?" Levi's voice was a silvery purr that did nothing to help his weak knees. Eren swallowed hard, mouth dry and voice husky when he spoke.

"I can definitely do that."

"Round two," Hange piped up, "ding ding."

Eren couldn't even laugh at the inappropriate timing of their words, because suddenly he was being swept into Erwin's arms, and before he could process that much he was being rather unceremoniously dumped into Levi's lap. The ravenet immediately pushed Eren's shirt off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor and leaving his torso bare. Eren got the hint, kicking off his socks and shoes while Levi hastily stripped his suit jacket, tie, and shirt. Eren's breath hitched in awe at the sculpted body before him, and his hands moved on their own, tracing rippling muscles and washboard abs.

Levi, on the other hand, wasn't patient enough for touching and teasing. He grabbed Eren's hips in a bruising hold, tugging them forward harshly against his own. Eren's dick went from half-mast to rock hard the second it came into contact with Levi's clothed erection, phallus dragging against the fabric and causing nearly painful heat to coil in his abdomen, eliciting a throaty moan. Levi gripped Eren's hips tighter, holding him in place as he rolled his hips up. Their members ground together harshly, forcing a startled, choked gasp from Eren as pleasure crashed into him like a tidal wave, his back arching and vision whiting.

Levi didn't stop when Erwin and Hange approached, relentlessly grinding their lengths together and likely leaving bruises on Eren's hips. The brunet forgot all words; his mind was void of everything but the raw euphoria and ecstasy he was experiencing, the hands keeping him still the only thing grounding him. He dug his nails into Levi's shoulders, a stream of desperate whines leaving him as the pace quickened. The coil in Eren's stomach only tightened with every brush of skin against fabric, intensified tenfold by Levi's relentless rutting against him.

"Nngh! Levi, _Levi_ , ahhn, Levi - !"

He came for the second time that flight with a harsh cry, bucking his hips wildly as Levi let him free. As he came down from that euphoric high, he realized Levi was still hard, now with his stomach covered in splatters of sticky white. Before he could apologize for the mess, Levi was grabbing a fistful of chocolate locks, yanking Eren's head down to his level.

"Look at the mess you made, you dirty slut," he growled against the brunet's neck, a dark smirk pulling at his lips. The degrading name made a shiver run up his spine, and he tried to crane his neck to catch Levi's eye, only to have his head yanked back harder. "I didn't even get to finish and you were already coming again. Just like a teenager."

"I-I - I'm sorry - "

"On your knees, Jaeger."

Limbs trembling from the second release in a row, Eren slid off Levi's lap, kneeling between his legs. This, he knew how to do; he slid Levi's pants down his legs, followed by his underwear, aware of how that molten gray gaze fixed on his every move. Levi's cock sprung free from its confines, tall and proud and leaking precum, and Eren had to lick his lips to wet them. Fingers tangled themselves in messy chocolate locks, coaxing him further, and he leaned forward and licked a stripe from base to tip.

Blowjobs were something he was familiar with; this wasn't the first time he'd been sexually involved with a passenger, and rich pigs loved to have pretty lips stretched around their fat cocks. But this was different. Eren wanted to return the pleasure he'd been given so generously. So, humming softly, he slackened his jaw and took every inch in one go. Fingers twisting in his hair and a low groan told him he was doing things right, so Eren swallowed around the ravenet's cock, encouraged by the response.

Strong hands gripped his hips and lifted them until his ass was in the air, and his moan was muffled by the length filling his mouth as his cheeks were spread and a wet tongue ran over his entrance. The vibration had Levi reeling, and he gripped Eren's hair tighter, forcing his mouth down further on his cock. Tears gathered in Eren's eyes as he struggled to loosen his throat and control his gag reflex, a high whine building in his throat. Levi only got rougher, bucking his hips into Eren's mouth, shoving his cock down his throat, and despite the burning in his throat and the tears running down his cheeks, Eren loved it, swallowing around the man's cock and massaging the veins on the underside viciously with his tongue.

A whine from Hange made Eren glance up, and he found them kneeling in the next seat, the armrest between them and Levi folded out of the way. Their tongues slid together in a messy, tantalizing dance, with soft, lewd noises escaping them both. The hand that wasn't in Eren's hair had found its way between Hange's legs, middle finger sliding sensually between the slick folds. His thumb circled their clit, only occasionally brushing it, and earning a stuttering jerk of the hips each time he did. A finger dipped inside the warm cavern, massaging their insides, and Hange let out a keening whine, rutting against Levi's hand. His palm pressed against the sensitive nub as he pushed in another finger, hands slick with Hange's fluids as he ground the heel of his hand into their clit.

Suddenly Eren's attention was being ripped from the scene before him, the wet muscle at his puckered entrance demanding attention. Erwin lapped at the ring of muscle, tongue barely dipping inside, not fully penetrating. An impatient whine from Eren and the brunet pushing his hips against the blonde's face coaxed him to go further. His tongue prodded past his entrance, an abundance of saliva lubricating sufficiently for him to shove his tongue in further. Eren made a choked noise at the sudden intrusion, making Levi give a guttural groan in response. The noise turned into a high-pitched, muffled cry when Erwin's tongue located the small bundle of nerves inside him, and he harshly rubbed the flat of his tongue against Eren's prostate.

Tears of raw pleasure ran down Eren's face, and all he could do was writhe in ecstasy as his prostate was relentlessly assaulted and Levi rammed his cock brutally down the brunet's throat. Hange was crying out in a beautiful string of moans and attempts at Levi's name as they shamelessly ground against his fingers. They braced their arms against the seat and rode his digits, wanton moans filling the air. Levi's hips started to stutter, and his grip on Eren's hair was painful enough to make him cry out.

Without warning, Levi came with a shuddering groan and his hips bucking, just as Hange gave a final whimpering cry, grinding weakly still against Levi's hand. Eren was forced to swallow all the sticky substance lest he choke, and did so willingly, moaning and watching Levi through half-lidded eyes the whole time. His own length was dripping precum, and he whined when Erwin didn't relent at the other two's release, finally pulling away from Levi's length and gasping for air.

"Erwin - " The name was foreign on Eren's lips, but he loved the sound of it, and the increased pressure on his prostate told him the blond did too. So he repeated it. "E-Erwin, fuck, _Erwin_ \- "

His legs shook with impending release, and he clutched onto Levi's thighs, squeezing his eyes shut. Eren's climax hit him hard, and he slammed his legs shut instinctively, biting his lip to muffle a weak cry as he came for the third time. He'd never had this happen before - rarely had he ever gone for a second round with a passenger, let alone come that hard three times. And by the way Erwin was helping him up, running his fingers through his hair soothingly as Hange and Levi joined them on the floor, judging by their hands on his body and the lust still shining in their eyes, it looked like they planned on milking another one out of him.

"You're doing so good, Eren," Hange praised lightly, and the flight attendant couldn't explain why the simple words had him flushing like they did.

The paler brunet cupped the tan one's face in their hands, claiming his lips in a bruising kiss. Immediately his hands went to their ass, and they threw a leg over his hips and straddled him without separating their lips. Their thighs were covered in slick wetness from their previous climax, and Eren's cock twitched in anticipation when those juices and velvety folds came into contact with his sticky semen-coated member.

For a second, Eren panicked. "Does one of you have a condom?"

"I fuck these two at least every other day," Hange snorted, an amused smile curving their lips. "I'm not getting pregnant, sweets."

That was the only reassurance they needed to offer. Eren accepted their words by joining their lips again, grabbing their ass and kneading the flesh under his hands. Hange pushed him to the floor, grabbing his lip with their teeth and tugging harshly. Their hips ground slowly and sensually against his, the wet folds sliding along the length of his rapidly growing erection and making them both hiss in pleasure. Hange braced their hands on Eren's toned stomach and set a steady, slow pace, the feel of skin on skin almost too much.

Levi slid in behind Hange, lifting up one of Eren's legs at the knee and exposing his entrance. Two lube-slicked fingers (where he got the lube Eren didn't know, nor did he care) wasted no time sliding into his already slightly stretched hole. He arched his back at the sudden invasion, whining at the discomfort mixing with pleasure. The slow scissoring of Levi's fingers quickly faded to the background, however, with Hange's pace quickening slightly, the grinding becoming more deliberate, the weight of their hips getting stronger.

Suddenly Erwin was kneeling with his knees on either side of Eren's face, and Eren's breath hitched at the size of the pulsing length above him. The message was fairly clear, and Eren wrapped his arms around Erwin's thighs to keep himself steady before leaning up and taking the head in his mouth. It was huge, even bigger than Levi's, and the thought of the entire thing inside him was almost terrifying. But Erwin's fingers pushed through his hair encouragingly, more gentle than Levi had been, and he felt the overwhelming desire to impress Erwin, to make him feel just as good as Levi had, to milk him dry of every last drop of cum. So he took more of the thick length in, his jaw protesting, which he ignored.

A third finger being added brought stinging pain, and Eren let out a muffled cry around the cock in his mouth, breathing hard through his nose. But Erwin's reassuring petting kept him going, and then he was being hit with an unexpected barrage of pleasure as his prostate was located once more. Eren whined around the length and took more in as he tried to find a rhythm for his hips to follow. It didn't take long to sync with both Hange and Levi, rutting against the digits abusing his prostate and the slick warmth caressing his cock.

Suddenly the fingers vanished, and Hange's hips slowed. Eren supposed he should have been prepared for the tight, wet heat engulfing his cock, as well as the sudden uncomfortable stretching and fullness. He let out a guttural moan, eyes rolling into the back of his head as a wave of pure pleasure washed over him, and a low groan escaped Erwin's lips at the vibration. His fingers tightened ever so slightly in Eren's locks, and Eren took the hint, taking in as much more of the mibstrous cock as he could. His eyes watered, but his lips were at the base, and he could still breathe through his nose, so he braced himself and started bobbing his head.

He wasn't prepared when both Hange and Levi started moving at the same time. They worked in perfect sync, Hange sinking back down on Eren's cock every time Levi thrusted back in and nailed his prostate. Jolt after jolt of pleasure washed through his entire body, waves of ecstasy blanking his thoughts and whiting his vision. He was practically screaming around Erwin's dick, the large blond panting and groaning in response.

Hange was the first to go. The pulsing cock stretching them open had their jaw dropping, moaning and whining as they squirmed. All it took was sinking down completely to the base to have them writhing and crying out, muscles clenching as they came hard.

The already tight cavern squeezing around him was too much for Eren, especially with deadly aim to his prostate making him scream with every thrust. His heels dug into Levi's back as he came inside the other brunette, hips gyrating to ride out his orgasm. Hypersensitivity had him whining in mixed pain and pleasure when Levi continued to relentlessly pound into him, but the clenching of his muscles sent the raven over the edge, and Eren whined weakly at the sensation of being filled to the brim.

Eren worked double on Erwin once the three of them were finished, swallowing and humming around his cock, tonguing the underside and relishing in the growls and groans he was getting in return. Hange slid off Eren to come help, taking a ball into their mouth and swirling their tongue around it. Levi joined them, claiming Erwin's lips, their tongues tangling together in a vicious fight for dominance. Finally, as Erwin reached his climax, he forced Eren and Hange's faces away, giving himself a few more pumps before he came. Cum splattered over their features, and Eren realized just in time he needed to close his eyes.

They all collapsed against one another once it was over and done with, breathing hard and letting themselves recover. It was silent for a good while, before Levi offered to help clean up, and he and Eren did without another word.

.-.-.-.-.

As Eren stripped in his bedroom, clothes falling to the floor, something in his apron caught his eye, he bent down to pick it up, lower back screaming in protest.

It was a business card for Survey. On the back was a written message.

_We'll be making sure to fly your airline on the way back. Call us? xxx-xxxx_

_\- E, H, L_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't have sex without a condom or before being tested for STDs. This is fiction. Don't make their mistakes.
> 
> And by the way all of you should check out Sorkari. He's my main inspiration for this fic, an absolutely incredible author, and honestly the most amazing boyfriend I ever could have asked for and more. If you enjoy dark fics, gore, blood, death, etc., hit up his works, especially his current one, Secrets! You won't find a better source for that kind of stuff.
> 
> Now pardon me while I go read his newest update. Reviews are revered! Tell me what you thought about my smutathon.
> 
> Ja ne~


End file.
